KT's Story Surprise
by kadee son 12345
Summary: KT is in Amity but she wants out. She takes the aptitude test and gets a huge surprise. What will happen to her. Where will she go. There will be a love story and here with KT and somebody else but you have to wait awhile sorry and I'm not telling who she will fall in love with sorry again you will have to read it please read it's really hope you like it
1. Aptitude Test

KT POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing. I started getting up; I swing my legs over the edge of my bed. I took a look around my room that is painted bright yellow and colorful rainbows. YUCK, I hate my room! I'm apart of Amity so we have to be happy all the time everyday everywhere it gets old after awhile. I finally got up to get ready for the day. I put on a bright yellow blouse and red shorts amity colors and put on flats. I walk out my room and was greeted by my younger sister Megan. "Hey big sis, good morning, it's a beautiful day isn't it, have a very wonderful day KT," Yuck she's too bubbly like all amity I thought to myself. "Hey Megan good morning too you to," I said back to her. After I said that she started to bump around happily again. I walk into the kitchen to find something to eat. When I walk in I found my father Robert and mother Leah in the kitchen. "Hey baby girl," my father says kissing me on my cheek. "Hey daddy," I said to him. "Hey sweetpea how did you sleep," my mother asks me. "Good what about you," I ask my mother. "Good thanks for asking," my mother replied. "You're welcome mom," I replied back. I grabbed some toast, kiss and hug both my parents and skip out the door because that is what we Amity do. I meet my best friend Dave at the bus stop that always takes us to school. "Hey Dave," I said while skipping my way over to him. "Hey KT," Dave said pulling me into a big bear hug. As we walk onto the bus, and I see kids different from Abnegation, Candor, Dauntless, Erudite and some other kids I know from my fraction. "Are you ready for the aptitude test today," Dave ask me. I totally forget that the aptitude test is today, I thought to myself. The test is very important it tells you what fraction you belong to, I kept thinking. "You forget didn't you," Dave asks. He must have seen the shock all over my face. "Noooo ok yes," I said to Dave. "Don't worry there's nothing to worry about," Dave tells me. "Nothing to worry about, what do you mean, this is a big deal this decides our life's," I yell at him. Now a few people on the bus started to stare at us. "Please calm down people are starting to stare," he tell me in a nice voice. He continues to talk, "Let's talk about this later," he said. We all go to the cafeteria to eat lunch. I sit at table full of Amity people. Dave sometimes called Da sits next's to me. On the other side of me sits my other best friend Tracy but I call her Tray next to her sits her boyfriend and my friend Zane we all call him Za. Across from me sits my another friend Andrea we all call her Drea and next to her sits her boyfriend and a friend of mine Jake but we all call him Jakey. Everybody think me and Dave are together but we are not we are just best friends. After lunch they start calling us one by one to take the aptitude test. All my friends have already gone because this year they call all the names backwards after the test you may go home so they have all left. I hear my name being called "Kara Tatianna Black," a man says. KT is my nickname. I follow a man to a room full of mirrors to take the test in. In the room I can see myself in the mirrors I look like I'm scared. The man must see this to because he says, "don't be scared I won't hurt you my name is Uriah but you can call me Uri," he says. I start to speak up, "my name is Kara Tatianna but you already know that you can just call me KT for short," I say. "Ok I will KT," he says and put his hand out so I can shake his hand which I do. "Ok let get started," he says and goes in the back to get something he finds in it and show me. "This is a vial swallow it," he says handing it to me. I take it and drink. I close my eyes and minute later I open them. I am in the school cafeteria again this time it's empty and I notices on one of the tables it have a two baskets one with cheese and the with a knife in it. In my ear a woman says "Choose," "why," I replied back "choose she say again. "Ok," I say while grabbing the cheese and knife. I hear a noise behind me and turn to see what it is. I turn to see a dog he shows me his teeth and start growling at me. Now I'm scared I start talking to the dog and a nice dog "Here boy who's a nice boy," then I see what he is looking at I see the dog looking at the cheese. I hold it up in the air and say "You want the cheese you want the cheese," then I toss the cheese to him he catches it and eat it. When he is done he come up to me I go still but he starts rubbing his head against me then I realize his not that bad so I go down to pet him. Then a little girl comes out and says, "Puppy." I try to tell her to stay back but it's too late I see the dog run toward her with full speed with this teeth out. All I can think is that the dog is going to kill her and what can I do watch I say sarcastically. What can I do I can't run over there to save her? So the only I think I can do is throw the knife at the dog to save her life The knife hits the dog in The neck and falls then the girl and the dogs are gone. Then I am on the bus there are no sits so I stand. Then a man taps me on the shoulder and asks "Have you seen this man." I look back and see the man is wearing a suit and his pointing to a picture. I look at the picture that the man is talking about and see the man in the picture the man in the picture looks like I seen him before like I know. I read the head line it says he have brutally murderer people. "So have you seen this man," the man in the suit asks again this time I answer, "Yeah I think I seen him around I feel like I know him," I say. "Me too," said the man then he disappears and so do the bus and I am back and the room with mirrors with the man name Uriah. He looks at me with a blank face. "What," I asked him. After a few minutes of silent he speaks up "You have an aptitude for all five fractions."


	2. Divergent

Author's Note- Hi everyone hope you like it please review tell me how can I approve and tell me what you think and my best friend Jacky helped me write this

Robert POV

"Oh honey KT is going to be," I said to my dear wife Leah. "I don't know Robert I hope KT isn't divergent like us so she won't be in danger," Leah said as her voice broke. "I know, I know I don't want KT to be divergent but I think she is, I mean look how she acts she's divergent," I told Leah. "I know your right I just hope she's not," Leah cried. "Me too, me too," I agreed with Leah.

KT POV

"What," I asked him. After a few minutes of silent's he speaks up "You have aptitude for all five faction." "What," I asked very quite shocked at what he said then kept going "that can't be possible, there's no such thing to have an aptitude for more than one faction let along for all five of them," I practically yelled at him. "Oh it's possible but never all five factions or even four factions you're very special," Uriah tells me. "What do you mean I'm special," I ask him. "You're divergent," he says. "I'm div-what," I asked him confused. "Divergent you're divergent," he tells me. "What is divergent and how am I divergent," I say doing quotation with my fingers in the air. "Divergent is when someone have more than one aptitude for different faction and you being divergent you did things that someone from each faction would do," he tell me. "So what are the things I did," I ask him. "OK when the dog came behind you, you gave the cheese to the dog instead of killing the it that's Amity, then when the little girl came out the dog was going to attack the girl you though the knife at the dog to save the girl that is dauntless and abnegation and also erudite, then on the bus you were honest to that man so that is candor you have an aptitude for all faction," he tells me. "Ok so what now," I ask him. "Well you can't tell anyone that you are divergent ok tell them you got an aptitude for amity ok," he tells me. "Why can't I tell anyone," I ask him confused. "Because people don't like divergents they think we are a danger but we aren't but they don't know that," he tells me. "Wait, are you divergent," I ask him. "Yes but you can't tell anyone promise," "Yeah I promise," "Ok good be careful KT don't tell anyone," he tells me again. I nod and walk out the door.

Author's note- please review follow favorite please thanks


	3. Choosing

Author's Note- I really hope you like this chapter

Uriah POV- I watched as KT walks out the door. I hope she be safe she seems like a good kid. I hope she doesn't tell anyone that she is divergent or that I am.

KT POV- I walk out the school to find Dave waiting for me. "Hey KT how was the test," he asks me. "Good I got Amity what about you," I ask him. "You did, I did too, that's good," he says. "Yeah I guess so," I say. "Ok then do you want to talk about what happen go the bus today," he tells me while we are waiting for the bus that will be talking us home. "Do we really have to," I said him. "Not if you don't want to," he says. "Ok I don't want to talk about it," I tell him. "Your sure you can tell me an," I cut him off, "I don't want to talk about it and I tell you anything anyways," I tell him. Now I feel guilty for telling him I got Amity on the aptitude test when I got all five factions I want to tell him but I know I can't tell him I'm divergent I can't tell anyone. Right then the bus pulls up and Robert and I got on. When we make it back to the Amity compound, Robert and I say goodbye and that we will see each other tomorrow. I walk back to my home. "Hello mom and dad," I say walking through the door. "Hey KT how was the test," my mother and father say at the same time. Oh no now I have to lie to my parents, "It was great I got Amity," I say to my parent they both look each other in the eyes. "What," I ask them both. "That great you got Amity KT," my mother say but my father says, "you're sure you only got Amity you know you can tell me and your mother anything," my father says. I start thinking to myself what do they know, do they know I am divergent. "KT are you divergent," I hear my mother ask me. I don't know how but I manage to say "Yes," I said. Then my father asks me "What factions do you have an aptitude for." "All of them," I tell him. "Wait what," I hear my mother say. "Yeah the guy that did my test said that I have an aptitude for all the factions and that I am divergent." "Oh my god," my father say. "What," I ask confused. "That's a problem that you are divergent and that you have a aptitude for five faction," my mother says then my father speaks up "your mother and I both are divergent KT but we only have a aptitude for 3 of them Abnegation, Erudite, and Amity of course, there are people that want to kill divergent people so you have to be careful don't tell anyone that you are divergent or that we are and don't ask why they kill divergent we don't know we just know they do." "Ok I'm just going to go to bed now," I say to my parents while I walk to my room.

Leah POV

After KT is in her room I speak to Robert, "Oh Robert she's divergent and have aptitude for all factions she can't leave, she has to stay with us," "Leah honey, KT is strong she can take care of herself, so if she wants to leave Amity then she can she will be alright," Robert tells me. "I know she will," I agree with him. I can't believe KT divergent I mean I knew she would be both me and Robert are divergent but to have an aptitude for each faction I can't believe but KT is smart she will be ok I hope.

KT POV

I am now lying on my bed. I have no idea what faction I will choose. I guess I will see tomorrow. I wake up to my alarm clock I turn over to turn it off and see that it is 6:30 in the morning. Omg I think today is the day of the choosing ceremony at that time there is a knock at the door. "Can we come in," my mother says with my father at her side. I turn on my lamp and see that both my parents' eyes are red like they both have been crying. "Yeah," I say trying to sit up. Both my parents walk over to my bed and sit down. "Look KT your divergent you can't tell anyone, when I say you can't tell anyone I mean you can't tell anyone," my father says. "Yeah I know we been through this I can't tell anyone and I won't," I tell them. "I know we told you already we just want to make sure you know," my dad says. "Ok KT we just want you to know that whatever faction you choose we love you and we will always love you no matter what," my mother says while kissing me on the forehead. "Yeah you will always be my baby girl," my father says then my parents leave so that I can get ready. "When I am done I am wearing a beautiful red dress with a yellow belt around it and wear black legging and wearing red boots. I put my dirty blonde hair into a ponytail and but on mascara and powder on my face and red lips stick because if I don't I know my sister Megan will so I do. Before I can even walk out the room my little sister push me back and the room "Oh no you don't," Megan tells me. "What did I do wrong now Megan," I say while she pulls me to the mirror in my room. "What you did wrong is that your makeup is horrible very horrible," she says while she points at the mirror. "I don't think that my makeup looks horrible," I say in a whisper. "Of course you would think that," she says. Without asking she wash my face so the makeup come off and put on waterproof makeup after I am done being her human Barbie doll she takes down my hair and is about to curl my hair when I speak up "I thought I was done being your human Barbie doll," I say to Megan. "You will never stop being my human Barbie doll KT," she tells me. "Look Megan don't curl my hair, I need it to be in a ponytail," I tell her. "What no please," I give her a look, "Ok fine," she tells me. She put my hair and a ponytail and shows me what she did to my face. I look super pretty like always when she makes over me. "Thanks you Megan, I love you," I tell her while I pull her into a hug. "You're welcome KT, and I love you too," she tells me. We walk out my room to see my parents and Dave in the living room. "Hey mom dad what's up Da," I say walking to the couch to sit down. "Yeah what's up Da," Megan says mocking my tone while she goes to sit on my lap. "I I came, to tta," Dave says while staring at me. "Ohhhh someone is staring at KT," Megan says teasing Dave. "No he's not," I tell Megan while blushing. "Oh yes he is, look at him," she says while pointing to him. I look at Dave and sure enough he was looking at me and I started to really blush. After about a few minutes that feels like an hour but it's not Dave speaks up, "KT can we talk in private, I have to tell you something," "Ohhhh he wants to talk to you in private KT," Megan says. "Shut up Megan," I say while pushing her off of me. "Ok sure KT whatever you want," while laughing. "I get up off the couch and walk to Dave and pull him up and walk toward my room holding hands. I open the door and we walk though my door and Dave close it behind us. "So want you wanted to tell me," I ask him. "You look so beautiful," he tells me while putting his hands on my hips. "That's all you wanted to tell me," I ask him. "No what I wanted to tell you is that I am in love with you I have always been in love you and I will always be no matter what," he tells me I am so shock I would have never seen this coming. I look him in the eyes, do I love him the same way he loves me I think to myself I mean I love him like my best friend and a older brother but do I really love him like that I keep thinking. "I don't know what to say, I had no idea you felt like this," he whisper to him. "Well I have felt like this since I was five," he tells me then the unexpected happen and he lean in and kissed me and I kissed back I don't know how long we were kissing. "KT Dave it's time to," she stop talking. Dave and I stop kissing and look to see my parents and Megan all have their mouths wide open then Megan speaks up "Ohhhh KT have a boyfriend." "Well we should go," my mother says. We all walk out the house me and Dave are holding hands. I still don't know if I really love him I mean it's was just a kiss that's it. We walk to the bus stop that will be taking us to the building where the choosing ceremony will be. When we get to the bus stop we meet up with Dave parents and our friend and their friends. We all talk about what we will choose while we wait for the bus. "KT and Dave are dating now because they were making out in KT room earlier," Megan says to my friends. OMG I hate this girl right now me and Dave are not dating and we will never be, I thought to myself. So for the next 10 minutes our friends kept bothering me and Dave about we just said that we are not sure we are dating yet. The bus came and we all got on to the bus it was a 30 minute ride then we made it to the building. We walk in, and we all say goodbye to our family and they go takes their sits. This year it's the erudite turn to host the choosing ceremony so Jeanine Matthew is hosting. She starts calling people names I tone her out till she gets to my friend Andrea goes to candor Jake goes to candor too. Tracy goes to dauntless and so does Zane. Dave is called and he goes back to Amity. It's my turn I step up, I take the knife from Jeanine hand and look back at my family I see my mom and dad nodding and Megan biting her nails. I cut my hand I hardly feel the cut I go over to the Amity bowl the go to the dauntless bowl and let me my blood drip over the hot coals. I am now dauntless.

Author's Note- Please Review, Favorite, Follow. In the next chapter I am going to bring in the guy KT will fall in love with. I hope you all like this chapter.


	4. Say Goodbye

Author's Note- this is a super chapter please read it and Review please. I know I haven't update in a long time is because we had STAAR and we have Finals soon and I had a bad case of writers broke. Hope you like this chapter tell me what you think about

Luke POV

After I choose dauntless as my faction, I hear my faction yelling and calling my name. I go to sit down with and people pat me on the back and give me high five.

Of course I was going to choose dauntless, it's my home, my family, my life, it's my everything. Then I hear a name being called "Kara Black." I look back and see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. An Amity girl.

I have never had an Amity girl catch my eye before but this girl does. I have never liked an Amity girl before they are always happy about nothing at all. I hate them but this girl is different. Now I see my world changing and forming around this girl.

I see that she is wearing a beautiful red dress with black leggings and her pretty dirty blond hair in a ponytail. I see her take the knife from the hand of Jeanine and see cut her palm of her hand and goes to the Amity bowl.

She's going to go back to the Amity bowl. I feel my heart ached. I am so upset that she is going back to Amity and I'm so upset that I am losing her. Wait losing her I don't even know her, and she is Amity what am I talking about.

Then I see her go to the dauntless bowl and let her blood drip into the bowl over the hot coals. I have never been happier and my life.

KT POV

After I choose my new faction I go sit down with them. I go back to toning everything out then there is a tap on my shoulder and I turn to look who tap me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Tray and Za, Oh my God, how could I forget that they switched to dauntless too.

"Oh KT I'm so glad you're with us I would have missed you so very much, now I would not have to," Tracy say pulling in to a hug. "Yeah I'm glad too," I say when we are done hugging. "KT my girl, I am so very happy you are with us," he says also pulling me into a hug. "Yeah me too," I say.

When the choosing ceremony finishes, we walk out the building with our new faction. Everybody starts to cheer. They tell us we have 30 minutes before the next train comes so we can sit and talk. I am just talking with Tracy and Zane, when I am nearly knock to the ground. When I feel a pair of arm around my waist, I turn to see who it is.

When I turn to see who it is I see Megan crying her little heart out. "Oh KT you can't leave me please don't leave me I am begging you, you're my big sister, you're my human Barbie doll," she says. I unwrap her arms kneel down in front of her so that I am the same height as her.

"Oh Megan, baby don't cry, I have to go I love you so much, remember I am and will always love you and I will always be in your heart no matter what," I say to her. Now she starts to cry louder and harder than ever. "It's not the same KT, don't leave me, my human Barbie doll," she says. "Look, look at me," I left up her chin so she can look me in my eyes. "I will always be your human Barbie doll, I love you more than anything," I tell her. "If you really love me, if you ever really loved me don't leave me," her voice cracked when she says the lasts words.

"You know I love you but I have to go," I say about to cry. "No you don't, you can stay with me if not stay for mom or dad or even Dave for crying out loud," she says still crying. "Megan Regna Black I love you so very much but I am apart of dauntless I have to go," then I feel someone pulling Megan off of me then I see it's my parents. "I love you dear sweetheart," I hear my mother say to me while trying to walk away with Megan who is now screaming my name out loud. "Bye baby girl I love you," my father says while kissing me on my cheek. "Bye daddy love you and tell mom I love her too," I say. "Will do be safe ok," he tells me. "I will," I say and he works off to find mom and Megan.

Then Dave comes up to me and pull me into a hug then without knowing what would happen next he kiss me on the lips, he pulls me in closer to him and put his hands on my hips and I put my arms around his neck and we kiss for about 2 minutes then I start to pull away. "I need to go," I say. "Yeah," he says looking sad. Then he reach into his pocket and pull out a necklace that says my name KT. "Oh my god Dave, you didn't have too," I say. "No I don't have too but I want to," he says then he puts the necklace around my neck and kisses me on the lips again.

"Hhhhmp we need to go," I hear Tracy say behind me. "Ok," I say pulling back from Dave. Tracy then comes up and hugs Dave and says bye and so does Zane. "Hey Tray Za take care of my girl for me," he says to them. "K we will," Tracy and Zane say at the same time. "You don't think I can take care of myself," I say putting my hands on my hips. Then Dave pulls me in and kisses me. "Oh I know you can take care but I just want to make sure that you would be ok," he says. "You don't have to worry about me," I say kissing him. "Oh I always worry about you," he says kissing me back.

"We have to go dauntless, the train is coming," I hear a boy yell then I look back to see who it is and see the most beautiful blue-grey eyes I have ever seen. Then I look back at Dave "I love you KT," he says kissing me. What should I say do I really love him I mean I love him as a brother friend but do I love him like that, I think to myself. "I love you to Dave," I say not knowing what to say. Then we kiss goodbye and I turn and leave with Tracy and Zane leaving Dave standing there alone. Then we walk with our faction.

Luke POV

After the choosing ceremony is over we go outside. "We have 30 minute till the next train comes," I say to my faction. "Hey man we are going back to dauntless," I hear my best friend Evan says. "Yeah we are," I say high fiveing him.

Then I turn around to yelling/crying. Oh KT you can't leave me please don't leave me I am begging you, you're my big sister, you're my human Barbie doll," I hear and see a little girl almost knocking down the beautiful girl I saw earlier. Then the girl kneel down and say, "Oh Megan, baby don't cry, I have to go I love you so much, remember I am and will always love you and I will always be in your heart no matter what," she says to her little sister.

"It's not the same KT, don't leave me, my human Barbie doll," the little girl Megan say. Megan calls her human Barbie doll, I wonder what that mean. "Look, look at me," I hear her say and left up her sister chin so she can look in her eyes. "I will always be your human Barbie doll, I love you more than anything," she tells her. "If you really love me, if you ever really loved me don't leave me," her voice cracked when she says the lasts words.

"You know I love you but I have to go," I hear the beautiful girl KT says about cry. "No you don't, you can stay with me if not stay for mom or dad or even Dave for crying out loud," she says still crying. I wonder who Dave is. "Megan Regna Black I love you so very much but I am apart of dauntless I have to go," she says then I see someone pull Megan off of KT.

"I love you dear sweetheart," I hear a women say to KT that is probably her mom while trying to walk away with Megan who is now screaming her name out loud. "Bye baby girl I love you," I hear a man say while kissing her on the cheek probably her dad. "Bye daddy, love you and tell mom I love her too, "she says. I knew it was her parents. "Will do be safe ok," he tells her. "I will," she says and he works off to probably to find her mom and her little sister.

Then I see an Amity boy go up to KT. That's probably her brother or her friend. He pulls her into a hug and then kisses her on the lips, he pulls her closer to him and put his hands on her hips and she put her arms around his neck and they kiss for about 2 minutes then she start to pull away. "I need to go," she says. "Yeah," he says looking sad. So that's her boyfriend, man and I really liked her but it probably wouldn't have worked her Amity born and I am dauntless born. Then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace that I think say something but can't make out. "Oh my god Dave, you didn't have too," I hear say happily. So that is Dave, that's who her sister was talking about. "No I don't have too but I want to," he says then he puts the necklace around her perfect neck and kisses her on the lips again.

"Hhhhmp we need to go," I hear a girl from Amity that picked Dauntless say behind her say. "Ok," I she says pulling back from Dave. Then the girl that say we have to go, goes up and hugs Dave and says bye and so does another Amity boys does the same. They all must be friend I think to myself. "Hey Tray Za protect my girl for me," he says to them. That must be their nickname and he called KT his girl do yep they are together I think. "K we will," the other boy and girl say at the same time. "You don't think I can take care of myself," I hear KT say putting her hands on her hips. I think to myself she can probably kick ass. Then Dave pulls her into a kiss. "Oh I know you can take care of yourself but I just want to make sure that you would be ok," he says. "You don't have to worry about me," she says kissing him. "Oh I always worry about you," he says kissing her back.

"We have to go dauntless, the train is coming," I yell when I hear the train coming. I see the girl Kt look back and see who just yelled and meet her beautiful eyes. She has the most be green/blue eyes I have ever seen. Then she looks back at Dave "I love you KT," he says kissing her. "I love you to Dave," I hear her say. Well I have no chance she loves him, oh well. Then they kiss goodbye and she turns and leave with her friends leaving him standing there alone. Then I turn back around and start walking with my faction.

Author's Note- Please Review, Favorite, Follow. Hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
